(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements of an exposure warning indicating device adapted to a program type electric shutter of a type wherein a shutter blade which is also a diaphragm blade and a diaphragm device for a light receiving element are controlled as operatively connected with each other.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There is already known a program type electric shutter so formed that a diaphragm device for a light receiving element operatively connected with shutter blades which are also diaphragm blades may be opened in the normal state to warn the exposure but may be once closed and then again opened in response to the opening of the shutter blade when the shutter is released. In this kind of conventional program type electric shutter, as the diaphragm device for the fully opened light receiving element is once closed and then again opened by the shutter release, the light from the object to be photographed incident upon the light receiving element will be once interrupted in the process of the shutter release as a result. Therefore, there has been a defect that the warning device informing that the object is so dark that there is a danger of a camera-shake will work for a moment to give wrong information to the operator.